1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror and an angle detection device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an outer mirror for vehicles, and an angle detection device for detecting an inclined angle of a mirror surface of the outer mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known model of mirror angle detection devices is one having a structure that a magnet is attached on a plate pivot (or pivot table) in mirror assembly, and that a magnetic sensing device is provided in angle changing assembly (see Japanese Utility Model Application, Laid-Open No. 3-112441 U). This magnetic sensing device senses the variation in a magnetic field which depends on the inclination of a mirror surface.
In this model, in order for the magnet attached on the plate pivot to detect the angle of the mirror surface which changes widely, the magnet needs to be enlarged in proportion to the range of angle of the plate pivot. In addition, to sense the variation in the magnetic field precisely, the pivot point of the plate pivot, the center of the magnet, and the neutral of the magnetic sensing element are necessary to be aligned with one another. This alignment decreases the flexibility in arranging individual components, so that the efficient use of the space inside a mirror angle detection device is inhibited.
Taking the above disadvantages into account, the present invention has been conceived. An object of the present invention is to provide a mirror and an angle detection device that are both capable of overcoming the above disadvantages.